ben10versefandomcom-20200214-history
Albedo
Albedo is a Galvan with an Omnitrix that he built with knowledge gained when he was Azmuth's assisstant. He impersonated Ben Tennyson in the Alien Force episode, "Good Copy, Bad Copy," so that he could steal Ben's Omnitrix and return to his original form. Towards the end of the episode, he is stuck in the Ben's form. History As Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo created his own Omnitrix and calibrated it to match Ben Tennyson's, as he did not think Ben as a human could handle the Omnitrix. However, as Ben's DNA is the default, Albedo is stuck in Ben's form. Wanting to reverse this, Albedo attempts to steal Ben's Omnitrix, leading to a pitched battle between the two. After a long battle (wherein the two keep changing alien forms), Ben's Omnitrix lost its power and needed to recharge. Afterward, the two engage in a fist fight in which their Omnitrixs' attach and create massive energy pulses, thus damaging Albedo's human form. Albedo's physical form is damaged, changing the color of his hair and clothes. Azmuth, having detected their battle, disables Albedo's Omnitrix and sends him to a Plumbers' jail for his actions. Albedo's last words in this episode were about him getting revenge and when he gets his jail food he says, "But until then bring me chili fries!" Actions in Vilgax Attacks : See also: Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in Vilgax Attacks, the video game. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi. Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X only to become frozen. After you have beaten the DS version, there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old argument. Personality Albedo is portrayed as an immature and ambitious person, haughty and finding Ben to be an unacceptable choice to wield the Omnitrix, feeling that he is the only being with the right to have its power. He has a strong resenment towards Azmuth, even denying him the credit of creating the Omnitrix. Appearance Relationships Ben Tennyson : See also: Ben Tennyson Azmuth : See also: Azmuth Powers and Abilities Gallery Trivia * Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted and/or liked them), he scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. * Possibly as a reference, Albedo is a word that means "whitening". When his human body is genetically damaged from the bio-energy feedback, his appearance changes in color to easier tell him apart from the real Ben which gives him a red jacket with a black accent, red eyes, and white hair, hence his name. Category:Alien Force Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Characters Category:Galvans Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Villains Category:Plumber Prisoners Category:Ultimate Alien Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Omniverse Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Characters Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Characters